Beskar
by Mandalor98
Summary: The story of a Mandolorian named Atinverd (to his enemies Beskar) and his rise to understanding his true purpose
1. Preface

Beskar

PREFACE

The lanky, Coruscanti smuggler ran with all his remaining strength into the dense jungle. His lungs screamed and burned like molten durasteel. Finally he tripped and fell. He didn't argue with the bad luck. He rolled onto his side and grabbed at his bare chest, gulping in air. Just then two heavily armored Mandolorians dropped to the forest floor and blocked the path further into the jungle. One reached down and jerked him up onto his feet. They were both easily over seven feet tall. They stood silently and waited for a figure that was coming around the corner of the path. He was a broad, tall and intimidating Mandolorian, with significantly more battle scars and markings on his armor. This was without a doubt the leader of the group that had been chasing him for the past hour.

"You put up a hell of a chase," scoffed the lead Mando. "Yea well….when you're running…..for your li…." The last word was cut off short by one of the large Mandolorian guards who had brought his rifle but to bear on the captive man. The silenced smuggler doubled over and coughed violently. "Shall we skip the pleasantries?" said the lead Mandolorian in mock politeness. "You have something of mine osik, and I would very much like it back." The smuggler looked up at the red and black beskar armor the lead Mando was wearing. He thought of the case he took from the base he had been told to go to. He couldn't help but to curse his stupidity of stealing from a Mandolorian. The lead Mandolorian grew impatient and looked at the guards. With one swift motion they brought the smuggler's hands above his kneeling body. The red and black clad warrior skillfully grabbed the captives wrists and with a short crack bent them in a way one wouldn't think possible and broke them. A dada chip and a crystal fell from his hands. The smuggler let out a terrible scream and the guards let him loose. All he could do was lay in a fetal position and whimper as he examined his strangely placed wrists.

"You two," the lead Mandolorian barked as he motioned at the guards. "Have fun and meet me back at the camp when you're done. The smuggler looked up and cried out, "WAIT!" He turned back around to face the pathetic man. "What is your…name" the smuggler managed to ask through pain filled grunts. The Mandolorian took off his helmet to reveal a young but heavily scarred face. "I am Atinverd, but my enemies know me as Beskar."


	2. Chapter 1

Beskar

Chapter 1

He sat alone in the white, clean closet space on a ship, probably light years away from home. "_Home" _he thought. He knew that it was ,since the initial defeat, only twenty minutes earlier that he was laying comfortably in his cot inside the large durasteel base-camp building. And he also realized that only _ten_ minutes before that, he was just crawling in it. Now Atinverd sat cramped in a ship compartment with no noise, no joy, no sleep, no friends, and no peace of mind.

Atinverd took a second to fully adjust to the surroundings. His helmet had been placed on a nearby shelf, not good. Now he knew that the enemy had seen his face. He suddenly remembered the only reason he wasn't at the main base on the jungle moon. What was its name? He didn't know just that he tracked the smuggler there and set up a base to organize hunts from. He reached down his leg with bound hands to a cargo pocket. He quickly unfastened the pocket to find only one of the two items. "FRAK" he swore loudly. His head suddenly began to hurt and he heard footsteps approaching the closet.

"So you're finally awake" said a deep and rather dark voice. Atinverd could barely make out the look of a strange mask the captor wore. "I will admit, you put up a hell of a chase." Where had he heard that before? Oh, right, when he was in the masked figures shoes. As Atinverd's eyes focused on the mask he finally realized who he was staring at, "damn you jedi…." He spat at the mask and was suddenly wrenched off of the floor with such force, it could have stopped a Wampa dead in its tracks. He clawed at his neck. He was choking. The room grew dark and he blacked out.

The next time he awoke he was staring out into the jungle. "this can't be" he thought to himself. He got up and walked down the path. After several minutes of silence he began to hear explosions and blaster fire. He quickened his pace and eventually was sprinting toward the noise. Suddenly he reached a familiar sight. The basecamp. There were hooded figures coming from the north and west sides of the clearing and the twenty Mandolorians stationed at the base-camp were behind various cargo and firing away at the dark group. Atinverd ran to take cover, but as he slid towards the barrel of a rifle, an explosion went off right on top of him. He wasn't dead. He was lying in a crater from where the mortar had landed but he wasn't dead. He got up and found himself to be in no worse shape than he was a few seconds ago.

What was happening he didn't know, but at a single moment, the battle became even more terrifying. Not because of the scale or the blood or death, but from the sight of himself standing behind a speeder-bike blasting away at the force users. His _corporeal _form was then running around to flank the massive dark group with his best friend, Solusnaast. His _incorporeal_ form followed them into the woods. All of a sudden, sith walked calmly around the corner of the path. Atinverd and Solusnaast took cover on each side of the path. He couldn't think of anything else to describe the situation better than the Mando 'a term of shabla.

In only a moment's notice the two friends were sent flying into each other in the middle of the path. They were both grabbed and hoisted to their feet. After a short interrogation Atinverd remembered all too well, Solusnaast was brought to his knees. The _corporeal _Atinverd struggled to break free in vain as a crimson blade fell onto his best friend's neck. Both forms of Atinverd let out a sick wail as Solusnaast's head departed from his body. For the first time in a long while Atinverd began to cry. As his _corporeal_ form was taken away by the hooded men the other form knelt at his friend's body. "Ner vod. Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la."

He coughed and struggled up onto his feet. The masked man stood in the opposite corner of the closet space. "I would like for you to mull that scene over while we approach our destination. I would also like for you to note that I am not a jedi and neither were the beings you fought two nights ago. We are sith.


End file.
